Ciel Roth
by carnissal
Summary: What happens when Raven has a sister and she accidentally ends up in earth? In the HIVE's secret base no less? The pairings will be OCCxKyd, RobxRae, and some others. This is my first fanfic please read and review! :D Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi everyone, I'm fairly new to fanfics so please don't be too harsh with me xD, please excuse my errors ****  
Flames are welcomed. Please read and tell me what you think!**

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

"Ellevin Luthos-" I begin shouting but get cut off by a red 'x' suddenly covering my mouth. No problem, the x rips in half as I finish my sentence. "-Zinthos!"

My white energy shoots in the direction of the guy with the black mask that had a red 'x' with dead accuracy but Bat-ears decides to interfere and save his ally. Bat-ears forms a vortex and teleports away. Before I can think of anything my own white energy crashes into me.  
Well shit.  
My whole world goes black.

* * *

"What the-! Where-! Who the hell is she?!" A shrilly voice screams, awakening me.

I slowly open my eyes, my whole body hurt. The last thing I remember-

-the dude with the black mask that held a red 'x' and the dude with the bat-ears. They were soo dead. I quickly sit up and find a pair of completely golden eyes glaring down at me. A cold hand was grasping my hand; I look in that direction and find Bat-ears.

"You!" I growl out viciously and rip my hand out of his grasp. I could feel my eyes beginning to glow white.

"Stop her!"

"How?"

"Knock her out or pin her down!"

"Ellevin Luthos Zintho-"

I'm suddenly pinned down, my powers felt like they'd been completely extracted. This was utterly impossible since I was a demon, no one could extract my powers. What the hell?! I glare up at Bat-ears' bright red eyes, who were just staring at me blankly.

"Knock her out!" The shrilly voice screams, but pauses. "Wait, is she another Roth? Or is that Raven in disguise?"

"Raven?" I ask, not being able to help myself, how did they know Raven? "Get the hell off of me! How do you know Raven?!"

"The question is how do _you _know Raven." The golden eyed girl snarls at me. "Who is she?"

"I don't know," a voice says, "She knows way too much though we had to bring her in, who are you?"

"My name is Ciel Roth, and you three will soon learn your places." I snarl out, viciously kicking Bat-ears, trying to kick his heavy weight off of my body.

'X,' I hear Bat-ears grind out in my head, 'a little help would be nice.'

What the hell? Was he a half-breed?

I let out a low growl and forcefully kick Bat-ears off me. "Ellevin Luthos Zinthos!" I shout before Bat-ears could neutralize my powers once again.

All hell broke loose. I slam the 'X' dude and the golden eyed girl-who appeared to have wings-and hold them in place with my energy. I face Bat-ears; he was going to take a trip. A long, long trip to a faraway dimension where he won't be able to do anything unless I allowed him to. A wicked smirk forms on my face.

"Goodbye-"I begin but get cut off.

"Ciel?"

"Raven?"

You have got to be kidding me. I turn and find my blue haired, amethyst eyed half-sister. I wrap Bat-ears in my energy and slam him against the wall with his friends. I look at Raven innocently.

"I haven't seen you in a while, Father was beginning to get worried that he may have lost his favorite child." I state in an insincerely sincere tone. "He thought his little portal was lost forever. I should thank you for that Raven; it's nice to be ignored by him while he obsesses over his lost bird."

"What are you doing in this dimension? Why are you in this room, with these villains?" Raven asks me in her monotone voice. She must really hate emotions. "Did Trigon send you?" Raven's eyes become suspicious as she tries to stare me down. "Why are you here, Ciel?"

"Don't go getting a big head, Raven. I'm not here for you, I accidently teleported into this dimension and heard their puny 'master plan,' they think I know too much." I say calmly. "They kidnapped me and now they are going to face my wrath, although I have to say that I find it interesting that that half-breed can neutralize my powers. And now, they will meet their ends."

Raven stares at me coldly. "I won't let you kill them," she states neutrally, as if I cared. "My team has some questions for them."

My smirk becomes taunting. "So you're playing hero? How ironic, seeing as you might be ending this world. It will be delightfully entertaining." Raven glares at me fiercely, who did she think I was? A puny human? "It will be interesting, watching you trying to save this world from its doom."

"Shut up."

"Am I angering you, Raven?" I taunt a wicked smirk on my lips. "Are you going to lose control and blow this place into a million pieces? I don't see why you would want to save this place in the first place; it's filled with irrational beings that are destroying this place. My theory is that if you don't tear up this place, they will do it themselves."

"Shut up, Ciel," Raven grinds out, closing her eyes. "Leave this planet and you will not be hurt."

"Who will hurt me, little Raven?" I smirk. Ok, she was older than me by like a month but so what? I currently held the upper hand right now. "You and your team?"

"That's right," a voice says behind Raven as four figures materialize behind her. Things were about to get interesting. "And we will save no mercy."

"I don't need mercy," I reply. "You will be the ones begging for mercy."

A dude with spiky black hair and a black mask wearing a bright costume appears in my view. Followed by a bulky dark-skinned cyborg with blue colored machinery, behind him was a golden skinned Tamarenian with red hair and green eyes. The last figure was a guy with green skin and hair and black eyes.

"Is this your team?" I ask Raven with a slightly disbelieving look. "I always thought you'd go for a stronger team. Let's see here, there are: a human, a cyborg, a changeling, and a Tamarenian-the princess Starfire no less. Besides the Tamarenian your team looks a bit-hmm, what's the word?-oh, right. Pathetic."

"Hey!" The changeling shouts. Oops, I angered it. My bad. Not. "Just who do you think you are?!"

"Raven's sister."

Dead silence.

"Friend Raven," Starfire begins. "What does the purple-eyed demon mean? Are you two real sisters?"

"Yes," Rave grinds out quietly, I could see she was desperately trying to keep her emotions in check. "Sadly, she _is _my sister."

"Don't sound that depressed, little birdie. I'm not that bad of a sister." I say dramatically, I smirk. "Besides, you should keep your inner turmoil in check before something explodes." A lamp nearby explodes as if on cue. "I would say sorry but you know I won't mean it."

"Ciel," Raven starts, her voice was monotone but it was beginning to quaver. "Leave before we have to hurt you."

"I'm not as you remember me; you left so long ago," I say softly. "You can't even begin to phantom what has happened to me since. You seem the same, though. Still as dark and ominous as I remember, how long has it been? Eight years?"

Raven lets out a low growl, her eyes glowing white. I guess I hit a nerve.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouts as her hands are covered with her dark energy. "You will leave now!"

I do a couple of flips to dodge Raven's giant energy hand, but then decide to just tire her out. I stand patiently in front of my prisoners as two of the couches slam into me from my sides. I walk through them without a scratch as they crash down on the floor. That's what we do for a couple of minutes, Raven tries to squish me with heavy objects and I just walk through them. As easy as a piece of pie, well for me. I wasn't the one getting tired.

"Ellevin Luthos Zinthos!" I say as Raven shouts her mantra. But I was quicker since I wasn't almost drained of energy. My white energy engulfs Raven.

"Titan's GO!" Spiky hair shouts as he lunges at me with his 'teammates' not too far behind.

I dodge Spiky's kicks and slam him against the wall with my energy.

"Monster!" The Tamarenian princess shouts as she lunges at me. "Let go of Robin!"

"I don't want to hurt you," I state in a bored tone. "This is between me and Raven only."

And of course she didn't listen. I let her starbolts go through me and send a flying couch in her direction; it slams into her and sends her through a wall.

"Starfire!" The cyborg shouts and begins blasting me with his arm cannon as the changeling tries to stomp on me in his T-Rex form.

"Ellevin Luthos Zinthos." I state and both the changeling and the cyborg are slammed against the wall by the spiky haired guy. The alien was the only one left.

The couch I threw at Starfire comes crashing back to me; I fly up just in case Starfire was behind it. And she was, I dodge her starbolts and easily neutralize her with her friends against the wall.

"What the crud is going on in here!" A voice shouts behind me. "Our base is totally ruined!"

I turn around and find a little kid with giant metallic spider legs sprouting from his…backpack? Behind him stood a girl with pink hair and eyes, a guy wearing a red full body jumpsuit, a guy with only one huge green eye, and a huge dude with long brown hair.

How many more are coming?

"Kyd Wykkyd, Red X!" The pink haired girl cries out at begins running in their direction but I stop her with a force field. "What the-! Who the hell are you?"

"Are those the Titans?" Red jumpsuit asks in complete shock. "Who are you?"

"All right, so here's the plan, leave before you end up against the wall with your allies or whatever you call them," I state calmly. "Nice base, by the way."

"Hive Five Attack Pattern Alpha!" Pink hair shouts as her little team lunge at me.

I have no time for this. "Ellevin Luthos Zinthos!" I growl out.

In less than a second the 'Hive Five' find themselves against the wall enclosed in my white energy.

"Sheesh, all I wanted was to talk to Raven," I grumble under my breath and dissolve the bubble of energy that held Raven prisoner.

Raven picks herself off the ground and glares at me. "What the hell do you want from me, Ciel?"

"Don't you find something awry right here, right now?"

"Do you know what I think Ciel?" Raven asks me. I'm guessing the question was rhetorical. "I think that if you weren't so surly then maybe you'd be able to make some friends. Isn't that what you've always wanted?"

Something was amiss, Raven felt it too. "Like I said, I've changed," I reply. "I don't need friends, and I don't trust. There is a reason why I'm surly. Don't tell me you feel like you completely fit in this planet, do you? Raven?"

"Don't listen to her!" Spiky hair shouts at Raven. "She's trying to take you away from us! We all care about you!"

I cover Raven in a shield just as a rain of arrows go flying at her. The wall to my right explodes causing a loud _crash!_ and a bunch of debris to fly everywhere. More intruders?

"What the hell!" The little kid shouts angrily. "Why are you wrecking our place?!"

A tall guy with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes walks through the debris and dust as if it weren't there.

"And who might you be? Another one of their allies?"

"Speedy?" I hear spiky hair ask as my consciousness slips into the darkness.

* * *

**AN: I hope that wasn't too bad **** please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN****: ****Hi guys! Thank you so much for the reviews, they make me very happy! Well, here's the second chapter, read and review! :D  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story besides Ciel, Nikolie, and Caspian :P**

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

You have got to be kidding me, this was embarrassing. How do you get knocked out twice in a single day? That was utterly pathetic.

I blink my eyes open and find myself on a couch. Really? I quickly sit up and find a dude with red hair wearing a black mask that only covered his eyes. What was the point of hiding their identities?

"Who are you?" I ask the red head, startling him a bit as I stand up, ready to attack at any given moment. "Where are my prisoners?"

"My name is Speedy," the guy states as he watches my every move. It was a bit unnerving. "Your 'prisoners' are in their corresponding cells. You will see them soon enough."

"Is that the name of your alter ego?" I ask coldly. "What is that even supposed to mean? I need to see Raven, where is she being held?"

I take note on the bow and arrows hanging off his back and glare at him. "Whose side are you on? The Titan's or the 'villains'?"

"I'm on the third side of this ordeal," Speedy states calmly, ignoring my question about Raven. There was a third side now? Oh gods. "With Nikolie, he's the guy with the dark brown hair and blue eyes."

I nod in understanding. "So why'd you knock me out?"

Dead silence for a few minutes as I stare Speedy down. "And why did you decide to make it rain arrows on Raven?" I add, just for a good measure.

"I…uhh…I-I was following orders," Speedy finally says, running a hand through his red hair. "It's not like I really hurt you though."

"From Nikolie?" I ask, staring at him intently. "You also didn't answer my second question."

Speedy nods and rubs the back of his neck, looking away from my piercing eyes.

I could feel my eyes begin to glow white as I glare daggers through Speedy's head.

"Uhh, Kyd?" Speedy asks in a bit of an uncertain tone. "A little help would be appreciated."

"Third side my ass," I say coldly as I dodge Bat-ears' grasp. "What are you trying to accomplish here?"

"That isn't any of your business," a voice says behind. My head is suddenly filled with loud a ringing sound, it was like the ringing you heard in your ears after being far too close to an explosion. What the hell? It becomes so unbelievingly unbearable I fall on my knees. "The little sound in your head will go on forever if you decide to act…rashly."

I feel the half-breed's hand wrap around my forearm as my powers are neutralized. I glare at the Nikolie dude as I try to ignore the ringing. "Act rashly?" I ask through clenched teeth. "Who do you think I am? Your slave?"

"Not necessarily my slave, no." Nikolie smirks but the ringing in my head stops, what kind of game was he playing? "You can be more of an ally. Would you care to join us and become our ally?"

"Not a chance," is my reply. "I came here by accident so I'm going to leave this shitty planet after I talk to Raven."

"You can't do anything without your powers, can you?"

"I can kick your ass without my powers any day!"

"Are you positive, little demon?"

"Who are you calling little, bastard?" I ask calmly, standing up even though the half-breed tightened his hold on me to the point where everything under my forearm was beginning to feel numb. "How old are you? Thirteen?"

Ok, he didn't look thirteen but so what? I was pissed and damn near into going into a raging frenzy. Hmm, maybe I could scare them into letting me go?

"Why are you getting so defensive, Ciel?" Nikolie asks with a wicked smirk dancing in his face. "Am I hurting your little feelings?"

"Feelings? What feelings?" Not even close pretty boy. "Are you sure you're not mistaking me for your _feelings_?"

Nikolie openly glares at me as I strain my hand under the half-breeds grasp. That was going to leave a nasty bruise. I glare back at Nikolie, was he really trying to stare a demon down? I let my eyes shift into their true red color. I feel the half-breeds arm tense.

"You're not a natural half-breed are you?" I ask the half-breed before Nikolie has a chance to say anything. "You can't talk either, right?"

"Kyd Wykkyd," Nikolie says, "do not answer any of her questions she is yet to become an ally."

"Who are you?" I ask, giving him a disbelieving look. "Their father?"

"No but they are working for me," Nikolie says, giving me a lame death glare. "So, they will do as I say. Right, Kyd Wykkyd?"

Heh, Kyd Wykkyd, what was up with the alter egos and second identities? It only made them seem like they were hiding secrets from those around them. It also gave me the chance to anger them until they snap; humans did always seem to lose their temper quite fast. It was an easy weakness to turn to.

'Sure,' I hear 'Kyd's voice in my head; he sounded quite bored. 'Whatever you say.'

"If you're the third side, then why are you working with the second?" I ask no one in particular. "I mean what's the point; you're obviously going to betray each other. So why bother?"

I try to wriggle my arm out of Kyd's grasp to no avail. I was beginning to get ticked off. What was the point of keeping me here in the first place, it's not like I was going to help them in any way.

"I know who you are, Ciel," Nikolie tells me with a twisted smirk. "I know how you work, that won't get you out of this. This is way out of your control and you will help me."

Who did this idiot think he was? Not even Father talked to me like that. "Or what? What will you do? Hold me captive? Torture me? You and I both know that will not work. It won't even affect me the slightest bit."

"I won't hurt you, I will hurt your precious little sister and her friends."

"Do you really think I care about them?" I ask, giving him a disbelieving look. To be honest I did care a bit, not that I would ever let anyone know that. "Whatever gave you the idea?"

"You saved her from Speedy's arrows."

"Because I need to talk to her."

"Why are making up excuses, you and I both know you do care. Even if it is far, far down, deep within your almost nonexistent heart," Nikolie says in an over dramatic voice. "Like I said, I know who you are Ciel Roth. I know everything there is to know about you."

"What are you, a crazed stalker? I bet you know nothing about me."

"Oh, but I do. I just don't think you're going to like what I'm about to say," Nikolie says with a sadistic smile. "Your mother's name was Lilith Mirium di Angelo, daughter of the leader of the di Angelo clan. She died protecting you from her father's wrath, leaving you alone with your mean old daddy. She gave you that necklace you are currently wearing; it is the only thing you have left from her. You always wanted friends, poor little Ciel. No one accepted you. Besides that you had an almost normal childhood, considering your father is the almighty Trigon. But when little Raven left your father became obsessive with finding her; very, very obsessive. He ignored you completely, which you actually preferred as to being acknowledged by him. Since you are a full-blooded demon Trigon couldn't take over your body to cause chaos wherever you went.

"Since then you've been through many things, many horrible things. Your powers are similar to Raven's but different; you are faster at them you could say. Oh! I almost forgot the most important thing! You-"

"Shut up!" I shout cutting the bastard off, I wasn't about to let anyone in this room know about _that._ I'd much rather die. My eyes were completely glowing red, I could feel it. Kyd was once again tense and stiff; ready to attack. "Just who do you think you are? Do you have any clue as to who you are currently messing with? If you know anything about me then you know how dangerous I am."

My skin was taking an ashen color; black symbols were beginning to show all over my visible flesh. Nikolie was about to go into a world filled with excruciating pain. My teeth lengthened, my nails grew, and my powers were completely neutralized.

"You seem to be forgetting who has the upper hand here, you are completely neutralized. You can't use your powers. Give up; we don't want to hurt you."

We? No matter. I face the half-breed and place my hand over his and stare into his red eyes.

"Let go of my hand," I tell him softly. "Please."

"Kyd don't you even think about it."

'No.'

"No?" I ask; my voice still soft. No way, he couldn't neutralize my trick, right.

Kyd grabs a lock of my hair as he blankly stares at me. A second later I find myself on the couch face first with my arm being harshly grasped behind my back. Son of a bastard. Make this half-breed hold my arm until you decide to let me go?

"Dou you think this is going to make me agree?" I growl out, my voice coming out muffled. "I will never, _ever _become your ally. So, what are you going to do? Make the half-breed hold my arm until you decide to let me go?"

"If this doesn't make you agree then I'll let you meet _my _boss. Until then, this half-breed will hold your arm for as long as it takes." Nikolie's eyes get an evil glint in them. "Slade and _**Caspian**_do__not__like to be kept waiting. You'll meet them soon enough."

Caspian? That bastard, how dare he! I viciously struggle to free myself but because all of the gods above decide they hate me today Kyd puts his knee in the middle of my back; making me still almost immediately.

"Ah, Kyd. Isn't he wonderful?" Nikolie taunts me. "Do as you like, Kyd. Just don't let her out of your sight. Farewell, Ciel."

"You coward!" I shout at Nikolie, well try to anyway. "I will rain hell down upon you!"

And he was gone. "Well, that was interesting," I hear Speedy tell Kyd. "Do you want to build a pillow fort?"

'I have to watch the captive,' Kyd says. 'What should we do with her?'

"Just knock her out, Nikolie won't care."

"Just who do you-" I begin to say but everything goes black.

Oh, great. Now I look even more pathetic.

**Raven's ****POV**

"I can't believe Speedy was the traitor!" Robin shouts, slamming his fists against the wall. "I should've notice the signs sooner!"

"But Robin," Starfire says, trying to comfort their leader. "None of us knew who it was; it could have been any of us. Do not be angry at yourself."

"Starfire is right," Cyborg pitches in. "It could've been any of us, don't beat yourself up for not being perfect."

"You don't understand, none of you do! I have to be perfect!" Robin growls out, once again taking his anger out on the wall. "If it weren't for me we wouldn't be here, behind bars in the HIVE's base."

"You didn't do anything wrong, Robin," I say, my voice monotone. "This is my fault, if I hadn't leaded us here, we wouldn't be stuck. This is not your fault."

"Who is Ciel, by the way?" Beastboy asks me, rubbing the back of his green neck.

"She is my half-sister, you already know this."

"Is she working with the enemy?"

"How would I know?" I growl out, letting my emotions get the better of me. I take a deep breath. "I haven't seen her in eight years."

"She looks nothing like you, Friend Raven," Starfire tells me. It was true, Ciel had long Ash colored hair, purple eyes, and skin the color of snow. We were like polar opposites. "Do you have different fathers or mothers?"

Sometimes Starfire really surprised me, she was so naïve and cheerful. "Different mother's." I state and turn to Robin. "We need to find a way out of here."

We were currently being held in a prison cell in the basement. We had all woken up not too long ago after Speedy knocked us out with his arrows. Who would've thought Speedy was the traitor. He adored nothing but his reflection, no. Maybe that was just all a façade, a mask. He always seemed to be genuine though.

"Cyborg?"

Cyborg shakes his head. "I need to recharge, they completely drained my battery. Sorry man."

"Star?"

Starfire looks down in disappointment. "Sadly I cannot use my powers; they put some kind of neutralizing bracelet on me. I have tried but I cannot take it off."

"Beastboy?"

Beastboy shakes his head. "They put a sealing collar on me. Sorry Robin."

"Raven?"

"I can't do anything," I reply. "I'm completely drained and I also have a neutralizing bracelet. Can you do anything?"

"They took my belt."

The door that lead to the basement opens. I hold my breath as I feel the overpowering aura of Slade wash over the room. Robin was going to snap.

"Slade!" Robin snarls out. "What are you doing here?!"

"Oh look," Slade says, completely ignoring Robin. "It looks as though my new apprentice defeated the Teen Titans easily."

"Apprentice?"

Ciel? No way, she never team up with anyone. Let alone Slade. She hated traitors with a burning passion. Well, at least the Ciel I knew did.

"Yes, Nikolie," Slade gives Robin an odd look. "Do you wish you hadn't changed your mind?"

"No," Robin says biting down his pride. "Nikolie didn't defeat us, Ciel did."

What are you doing Robin? You just don't tell that to your enemy.

"Ciel, huh?" Slade asks in an amused tone. "Nikolie did mention her, yes. She will become our ally. Caspian is talking to her right now; she is as good as your enemy.

"Caspian?" I manage to choke out before my world shades into black.

**AN: So, I really didn't feel this chapter. Does anybody have any ideas as to what happens next? If you do please tell me in a review! Thank You! And thanks to everyone who reviewed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi guys! Sorry I haven't posted in forever I just won't be able to update as fast for the rest of my school year, I have school and I play a sport. I'll try to update as soon as I can! Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

I glare at Caspian, at Kyd, and at Nikolie. To say I was pissed was an understatement.

"Just wait until Slade gets here," I hear Nikolie snicker. "You'll end up dead, little Ciel."

"Ciel." Caspian says, his eyes darkening ever so slightly. "Why won't you just agree? We both know you will eventually, I don't want to physically wear you down."

My glare on Caspian intensifies by a million. What the hell was he even doing here! He was supposed to be locked up in Azarath! I had woken up not long ago to find Caspian just staring, while communicating mentally with Kyd. I decided if I just ignored him he would eventually go away. I've had no such luck as of now.

"That will not work, Ciel! So just quit wasting our time!" Caspian finally shouts, losing his temper. "You will join us, even if I have to force you!"

"How will you do that?" I ask softly, just to piss him off. "You know how much I detest being in the same planet with another full-blooded demon. I might just shift and accidentally kill you. Why are you here, Caspian? Are you following me?"

"I might just get your daddy to pay you visit while you and Raven are in the same planet," Caspian tells me solemnly as he takes a step towards me. Kyd's grip on my forearm tightens, he clearly didn't like being near two demons. "He might just fulfill the promise he made me."

Take one more step Caspian, take one more damned step. "Just remember that Father detested you, he still blames you."

Caspian takes a step closer to me. I take my chance and kick him where the sun doesn't shine, I quickly roundhouse kick him. Successfully, ripping my arm out of Kyd's grip, all hell was about to break lose.

"Ellevin Luthos Zinthos!" I shout just as a guy with a black and orange mask steps in. My guess was that that was Slade. Whatever, my power was rippling through me. I try to knock everyone out but Kyd and the Slade guy remained.

Just my luck, Kyd was immune to some of my powers. No matter, my eyes were glowing white but I was in my demon form.

"Are you the said Ciel?" Slade asks me with a hint of amusement in his tone. "You are something different, are you not?"

I slam Kyd against the wall with my white energy surrounding him; he was out of the game. I turn my full attention to the said Slade. He was the only person keeping me away from talking to Raven and leaving this hellhole.

"Get out of my way and I will not hurt you."

"Do you really think you can hurt me, child?" Slade asks mockingly. "How old are you? You are an infant; I am no match for you."

"Ellevin Luthos Zinthos!" And that is how our little dance began.

**(AN: Sorry, I just couldn't write a fighting scene, but just so you know Slade won. :P) **

* * *

"Get off of me!" I shout at Kyd as I try to push him off of me. My whole body hurt and Slade was just watching me struggle. I hated feeling so helpless; so weak. I let out a low growl as I try to kick him off of me with the last of my strength. Nothing happened, was this guy a freaking boulder?

"Do as you like," I hear Slade tell Kyd. "Just don't kill her."

Kyd nods and just stares, it was really giving me the creeps. Wait, were his eyes glowing? Slade exits the destroyed living area; Caspian and Nikolie were still out. I was out of energy and I couldn't use my powers. Maybe I did rely on them too much.

"Get off me, half-breed!" I snarl out making my own eyes begin to glow.

'Your blood,' I hear Kyd say inside my mind. 'Your blood.'

What the hell? Yeah, I was bleeding but so what? The look he was giving was really unnerving. The thing that shocked me the most was that he licked the blood off my check and actually drank it! Talk about vampirism.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" I scream at the half-breed. Drinking my blood, that was the last insult. "Don't you dare half-breed!"

'Your blood, I must have it.' I hear Kyd say in my head but his voice sounded dark. His demon side was taking over.

Great. Just great. I was not only helpless, weak, and tired; but now the half-breed's demon side decides to take over! I hear groaning somewhere in the room, maybe I wasn't going to completely lose my pride today.

"Kyd, get off me. You must gain control over your demon before you hurt someone." Or destroy their pride! "You don't want to do this. Why don't you get off me and I'll give you some of my blood? You just have to get off me, doesn't that sound nice?"

'No, you're lying!' Kyd's voice shouts in my head as he lets out a low growl. You have got to be kidding me. 'I've heard of you, you just lie and lie to get out of things like this.'

"Let's just talk this out," I say soothingly. I was in no mood to deal with a pissed off demon, all I wanted was to go home, crawl into my bed and pass out. I was in no condition for another fight. "You don't have to get angry."

'Are you trying to fool me?!' Kyd snarls in my head; letting out a growl and trying to stare me down. 'Your little tricks will not work on me!'

Do the gods above seriously hate me this much? I didn't even have the energy to be pissed off, let alone have a faceoff with an angered half-breed. This is the exact reason I hated them, too. I couldn't talk my way out of this. Urgh. What was I supposed to do in a situation like this? I was never around demons, let alone half-breeds.

"Just calm down," I reply in a bored tone. I didn't really care anymore, I was dead tired and my eyes were beginning to grow heavy. "Maybe we can agree on a...compromise?"

Kyd glares down at me in pure disbelief. I guess I offended him, whatever.

"Kyd? What the hell are you doing?" I hear Caspian ask in a hazed tone. "Get the fuck off her!"

Kyd lets out a loud roar in Caspian's direction. Now I was offended. Who the hell did this half-breed think he was?! I was just not going to lay here and let this half-breed think it stood above me! There was just no way that was ever going to happen! Not while I was conscious!

I let out a low growl, a warning. If I could just use my damned powers. Kyd's head snaps in my direction as he glares deep into my eyes, not like he would ever find anything, I was an expert at controlling my body. The half-breed lets out a possessive growl and does the unthinkable. He bites down on my neck; his now long fangs pierce my flesh until they reach a vain.

The pain was excruciating, the worse I'd ever felt and that was saying something. After a few seconds I can't take it anymore, I let out a pathetic whimper before losing my grip on reality. Everything goes black.

* * *

My eyes slowly blink open; my body was completely sore and stiff. My neck ached. I had slept far too long; I look around and find myself in a dark room on a bed with a comforter wrapped around me. I wasn't alone; my powers were still shut down. My head hurt, and my vision was slightly blurry. I painfully sit up and find Raven lying on a couch. There was no one but me and her.

"Raven?"

"You're finally awake," I hear her reply; I drop back on the bed my world was spinning. "I thought you'd never wake up."

"How long was I out?" I ask, rubbing my neck softly. It hurt, but I could at least bear the pain. "How long have you been in here?"

"Five days, I've been in here for six," Raven says with a sigh. "Why aren't you healing yourself, or have your powers been neutralized?"

I nod and reply, "I'm completely neutralized."

"Do you want me to heal you? You're pretty hurt, I can feel it. I still have my powers I can help you."

"I don't need help, can you bust us out?"

"I can't, I've tried about a million times to no avail." Raven says sincerely. "Let me heal you, you're hurt, and after what Kyd Wykkyd did."

Just then it hit. That bastard bit me! I was going to kill him! That was the ultimate insult! I was no weakling! I sit up quickly, regretting it when my vision began spinning. I become still for a few seconds before carefully standing up. I look at my bare flesh and find it covered in nasty purple bruises, you could barely even see my natural snow white color; I had a few deep cuts on my right leg, my right forearm, and I could feel some on my face.

I probably looked like hell. There was a neutralizing bracelet on my right wrist. I look at Raven; she should be able to break it. I hated asking for help.

"Can you break this thing?" I ask Raven, staring to the right of her face, not meeting her eyes. Gods that was a painful blow to my deflated pride, but I really needed to heal my body. "Do you know what's stopping you from getting out of here?"

"I can try," I hear Raven's reply. "There's a really advanced spell placed on this room, its dark magic. I can't decipher the spell, let alone break it. I can't do anything, I can't even destroy it."

I nod.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" I hear Raven hiss out as her eyes glow white, and black energy covers her hands. She makes a slashing motion with her right hand and the bracelet breaks into a few large pieces. My powers surge through my body, quickly healing my wounds. In a few minutes my body was feeling great, well besides the fact that I had dried blood all over my clothes. I was also so very angry.

I turn to the only door in the room. "Ellevin Luthos Zinthos!" Nothing happened, what the hell? There was a strong spell surrounding the entire room. "Have you tried breaking the door?"

Raven shakes her head. I walk a few feet away from the door and run at it, throwing all of my weight against it. Besides the fact that I created a long crack in the middle of the door, it didn't move at all. We were caged in. The least they could've done was put us in a room with a bathroom.

"What if you have to use the bathroom?" I ask Raven who was giving me an odd look. "Have they feed you?"

"I don't really use the bathroom, and I've been feed three times."

I really had to take a shower. And I could really care less about food. I give Raven an odd look.

"Three times?" I ask, getting ready to throw myself at the door. "Aren't you hungry? Have they given you tea?"

I throw myself at the door with as much force as I could. The door breaks in half and falls forward creating a loud _crash! _I try to walk through but a force field stops me from taking a step past the doorway. What a usable little trick.

I press my palms against the force field and growl out, "Ellevin Luthos Zinthos!"

A visible crack forms on the force field, was this some sort of test? With my eyes glowing white I hiss out, "Zinthos!"

Little cracks form all over the force field, I take a step back. "Raven, get off the couch."

Raven reluctantly gets off the couch as my white energy engulfs it. I back away from the doorway and throw the couch through the force field, successfully breaking it. There was going to be a hell to pay.

"You can go save your little friends," I tell Raven as I begin walking away. "I'll find you and talk to you later, it is important."

I walk through the wall in front of the doorway before Raven has the chance to reply. I find myself in a bright pink room and find the pink haired girl playing on her computer. She immediately senses my presence, he head snaps up in my direction.

"What do you want?" She asks me snidely, standing up. "Why are you in my room?"

My eyes glow white as my white energy engulfs the pink haired girl from neck down. "Where is Kyd?" I hiss out. My plan was to take out the half-breed, and then without him the 'third side' will have no advantage over me.

"His room is next door!" I hear the girl cry out as I throw her across the room. I was leaving no space for mercy.

I walk through the right wall and find myself in a dark room with a few candles by the back of the room. My eyes quickly adjust to the darkness as I find the half-breed lying on his bed. He stiffens as he feels my presence in his room. I was radiating anger in tidal waves, and the half-breed could feel them radiating toward him.

Kyd quickly stands up and faces me. My eyes were glowing white and I could see his eyes beginning to glow ever so slightly. I have him enclosed in my white energy before he has any time to react.

"Guess who, little half-breed."

* * *

**AN**: **I didn't really feel this chapter :P  
Anyway, please leave a review they give me the motivation to keep writing! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a long, long while, I've had major personal problems. But now I'm back, I hope you guys like this chapter!**

* * *

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

I was suddenly tackled after I uttered those four words. I was going to rain hell down upon that poor soul. I quickly kick the guy off of me with the help of a blast of energy, and find it was the dude with the mask that had a red 'X'. Oh, great. Good thing their little weapon against me was neutralized.

"You stand no chance against me," I tell the guy. "If you leave and never return I might just forget about you."

"I'd rather face you than my boss while pissed off," the guy snorts and flips upright. "I also heard you are no match for him."

I glare at the dude and mentally growl out. He had lost his only chance to leave with no wounds and all of his limbs intact.

'Red X,' I hear the half-breeds voice in my head. 'Don't play with her, just knock her out or something.'

No way in hell. "Ellevin Luthos Zinthos!" I growl out while dodging a few red X's that come flying in my direction. I envelop 'Red X' in my white energy and slam him against the wall across from me. No one was going to stop me now.

I turn to the half-breed and glare harshly at him. He was going to pay in blood.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" I hear Raven's low shout to my right, as her black energy surrounds the half breed; and sends the half-breeds couch flying at me.

What the hell was she thinking?! This was her enemy too! Just who did she think she was! And after I let her rescue her little friends! I let the couch fly through me and openly glare at her. Her little team now stood behind her, waiting on her orders to attack.

"Things aren't what they seem, are they? You're on the wrong side of things, just join us. Slade now holds the upper hand."

"You have always liked to be on the side that hosts more power, huh?" I say with a cold, sly smirk. "I guess you haven't changed one bit. I never really liked you in the first place so no harm done. But even so it doesn't change the fact that I need to talk to you."

"Did you really come all the way out here to have a conversation with me, Ciel?" Raven asks in a monotone voice. "I don't believe you."

"I don't care if you believe me or not, that's your problem," I snort, a wicked smirk dancing on my lips. "I do think you'd be interested in paying attention to the subject though. It might just save your pathetic existence. This is about the Della Robia clan, you have heard of them, haven't you?"

Raven's eyes narrow as she stares blankly at me. "I have heard of them. I'll listen to what you have to say but that doesn't mean I'll believe you. So, spill."

"This conversation has to be in _private_, away from prying eyes." I state calmly. "Ellevin Luthos Zinthos."

I teleport Raven and myself to the remains of the roof. "As I was saying, the Della Robia clan is after us along with the remaining di Angelo clan. I just came to give you a fair warning, good thing you just made some strong allies. You'll need them."

"Why are the Della Robia and di Angelo clans after us?" Raven asks me suspiciously. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything," I reply a tad bit harshly. "I wish I had maybe then I wouldn't be in this situation. Anyway, it was Trigon. He told both clans that if any male of either clan were to capture us we were to become their brides. Mates or no. I'm also one hundred percent sure that he's going to add the Arcadia and Skye clans into this 'hunt'."

"You're lying!" Raven snaps at me. "Trigon wouldn't…he totally would. In fact that completely sounds like something he would do."

I turn away from Raven and begin to chant my mantra but Raven cuts me off.

"Wait, Ciel. There is something I need to tell you."

I face Raven just as Kyd tackles me down. Why am I not surprised? Of course I got knocked out a second later.

How utterly pathetic.

* * *

I slowly blink my eyes open. I felt too rested, and my right hand felt awfully weird. My head snaps up as I recall everything. I lift my right arm and feel someone's skin brush against it. My eyes snap down to my hand and I find Kyd holding it but there was some kind of neutralizing bracelet holding our wrists together. I look at my left hand and find another neutralizing bracelet on it.

Escaping would be harder than I had originally thought.

'You can't escape even if you tried,' I hear Kyd's voice in my head. I turn and give him the harshest glare I could manage. I could feel my eyes changing into a glowing red. 'Oh, are you angry at me, Ciel?'

Was that bastard taunting me? The nerves of that jerk! I quickly wrap my now clawed left hand around Kyd's neck and begin to squeeze. To my astonishment Kyd quickly rips my hand from his throat and flips us over so that he's lying on top of me. I let out and angry and struggle to free myself.

'You can't possibly think you can escape my grasp, can you?' I could hear Kyd's mental smirk. I clench my teeth. 'You shouldn't rely on your powers so much. You know, my demon side is desperately trying to take over. Maybe I should left you have a conversation with the other me, I think he enjoys your company.'

Was he joking? He couldn't possibly let his demon side take over now. Did the gods above really detest me that much?

Kyd's eyes begin glowing red. Of course the gods do.

"Look," I say fully knowing that none of my tricks would work. "Just get the hell off me and when all of this is over I won't rip you into shreds."

Kyd's demon half gives me and amused look and shows no sign of getting off me. I really did not feel like dealing with a freaking demon right now. Yeah I was physically rested, but so what? I was mentally exhausted. It almost felt like someone had mentally…hurt me.

Caspian. I was going to murder him! Talk about the devil, Caspian then decides to enter the room. I thrash under Kyd to try to get up I was going to stare him dead if I had to!

"What the hell did you do, Caspian?" I growl out as Kyd gives me a questioning look. "I'm going to annihilate you!"

Caspian completely ignores me and stares at Kyd. "Why are you on top of her, Kyd?"

'She tried choking me,' Kyd says in our heads. 'I just saved you from her didn't I? I could've easily let her strangle you.'

"You think you're so tough, half-breed? You are nothing next to me." Caspian says coldly. "You wouldn't even be able to lay a finger on me."

'I don't need to lay a finger on you to beat you, that would only give me the upper hand since I can neutralize your powers, you know,' Kyd states in an even colder tone. His eyes were beginning to glow brighter. 'I wouldn't want you to have the disadvantage.'

Caspian lets out a low growl.

'Oh! I'm so scared this demon just growled at me like a dog,' Kyd remarks dryly. 'You're not much of a tough guy, are you?'

I have to give it to Kyd's demon he was reckless. But it was probably going to get him killed at some point. He had guts but that was all. Caspian begins to lunge at me and Kyd but stops dead in his tracks. A second later I understand why. I glare at the door as I feel the overpowering auras of Slade _and_ Trigon. My blood begins to boil as they enter the room. Kyd stiffens almost immediately.

"Ciel, daughter," Trigon booms as he stares at me. "You look pathetic, being neutralized by a half-breed."

"This half-breed can neutralize you too," I snarl out. "What the hell are you doing here?"

And then Raven steps in. Well that explains it.

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter was so short I just wanted to get something up. Sorry about the mistakes :P, I promise I'll try my best to update as soon as I can. Please read and review. They make me awfully happy. (: **


End file.
